Kagome the Kitsune
by animechick824
Summary: Kagome is tired of feeling useless, and in a fit she wishes to be a kitsune like Shippou. Suddenly, every man she comes in contact with falls in love with her. What's a poor kitsune to do? Kagome/Many. Crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho.
1. The Wish

Kagome the Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho.

Summary: Kagome feels weak and useless. InuYasha is always looking down on her and calling her a weak human. During one of her temper tantrums, she wishes she could be a demon and turns into a full-fledged kitsune. Now it seems that every man she meets falls hopelessly in love with her. What's a poor kitsune to do?

Rating: PG-13 for fighting scenes and language.

"Speaking" Thinking' Telepathically Communicating Scene change

_**Chapter 1: The Wish**_

Why does that baka InuYasha hate me so much?' Kagome thought as she sighed, sinking lower into the hot spring. They just got back from a battle with a butterfly youkai. The youkai had four shards, two in each of its wings. Kagome couldn't shoot her arrow because it was too fast. After InuYasha destroyed the youkai, and Kagome collected the shards, InuYasha rained his frustration down on her.

Flashback

"Why didn't you do anything?" InuYasha demanded. You could tell he was pissed. "If you had helped, the stupid youkai wouldn't have taken so long to finish off."

"I couldn't shoot it InuYasha. It was too fast." Kagome stated. She was beginning to feel the tears form in her eyes. She would have tried to shoot it with her purifying arrows, but she was afraid she'd hit InuYasha.

"Yeah, well, Kikyou could have done it. So could any other miko. I wish you were stronger so I wouldn't have to protect you all the time."

Kagome was ready to bawl. So that's how he really felt?

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" she screamed. Then she turned and fled back to Kaede's village.

Past

I can't believe InuYasha really thinks that way about me.' Kagome thought. She was crying now.

"I wish I was a demon like Shippou. After all, he's the only good demon I know." Kagome sighed.

"Your wish is my command." A mysterious voice boomed. Suddenly, Kagome was taken away from her musings by pain. It felt like she was being torn apart. Kagome fainted…

Kagome awoke in Kaede's hut with a pounding headache. How did I get here?' she wondered. The last I remembered, I was in the hot spring. Then I draw a blank.'

Shippou bounded into the hut, careening towards her. "Kagome. Kagome. Now you can be my real momma." He squealed in his adorable high-pitched voice.

Kagome winced. Why was he talking so loud?

"Uh, Shippou, honey, could you talk a little lower? You're hurting my ears," she told him.

"Oh, sorry Kagome. Now that you're a kitsune, of course you'll have better hearing. I forgot." Shippou whispered.

"What are you talking about Shippou? You know I'm human." Kagome replied, starting to get nervous.

Shippou sighed and went to her back pack. He took out a small mirror and held it up for her. Kagome gasped.

"This, this can't be real. There's no way this is happening." She said, looking at herself in the mirror.

Kagome had piercing green eyes with yellow slits. Her hair had grown and now reached the floor. Her hair also changed from a midnight black to auburn with blonde highlights. Two fuzzy ears sat atop her head, twitching. They were also auburn, but the tips were blonde. Kagome opened her mouth. She had two pointy canine teeth. On her face, she had markings. There were two pink stripes on each of her cheeks. On her forehead, there was a marking that resembled the Shikon no Tama. On her fingers, there were deadly claws. When Kagome stood up, she realized two things. One, she grew and was now about 5'8". Two, she had a gorgeous auburn and blonde tail.

Kagome was about to open her mouth and ask Shippou what happened when InuYasha burst through the door. He was about to scream at her for being weak, but all he could do was gape.

"What the hell happened Kagome?" InuYasha demanded. Her scent was driving him insane. It was still the cherry blossom scent that he remembered, but it was intensified ten fold. If he thought Kagome attractive before, she was gorgeous now. InuYasha would be damned if he'd show it, though.

"I don't know InuYasha." Kagome softly replied. "The last I remember I was in the hot springs. Then, I felt a searing pain and blacked out."

"Sango got worried and went to the hot springs to look for you. She found you unconscious on the shore. They wouldn't let me see you until now. You're a kitsune Kagome. Something must have happened." InuYasha shouted, frustrated.

Kagome remembered her wish, but was too shamed to tell him of it. He would just compare her to Kikyou again. She didn't know how **this** could possibly tie into her past incarnation, but she was willing to bet InuYasha could find something.

When Kagome remained silent in thought, InuYasha started to get angry. Why isn't that baka of a ningen answering me. Wait, she's not a ningen anymore. Damn. Well, at least she'll be able to fight now. Oh no, can she still sense shards?' InuYasha was continuously babbling in his head. Not a very good sign of sanity if you ask me.

In the Mountains

Kouga and his men had just got back from raiding a village. Kouga decided it was time for him to visit his woman, Kagome. He took off with stolen speed from the Shikon no Kakera. He would be at Kaede's village in a few minutes.

I smell Kagome near, but something is off about her scent. It's not bad, just different.' Kouga thought as he arrived at the quaint village.

His keen nose led him to Kaede's hut, where he saw the old miko, the monk, and the demon exterminator. Kaede was mixing herbs, Miroku seemed to be deep in thought, and Sango was polishing her boomerang with a kitten Kirara snuggling her.

Huh, Kagome, dog turd, and the kit are inside the hut,' Kouga thought.

"Hello, I am here to see my woman," Kouga declared.

Inside the Hut

"InuYasha, I wished for this," Kagome declared softly. You could see she was ashamed. "I was upset about what you had said earlier and carelessly made a wish to be like Shippou."

Shippou was so happy his mother wanted to be like him. He hurled himself at her and snuggled into her warm embrace.

"Thank you Kagome. Now you can be my real momma. Is it alright if I call you that?" Shippou softly questioned, mindful of her enhanced hearing.

InuYasha was ready to open his mouth and give Shippou a verbal bashing for mucking up Kagome's scent, when Kouga burst through the hut door. Kagome rolled her eyes; everyone was doing that these days.

"Hello Kouga, how are you doing?" Kagome questioned.

She knew a fight would break out between the two youkai, but she wasn't in the mood for it right now. Well, she was never in the mood to watch her two friends fight.

"Ka-Kagome. What happened?" Kouga's eyes were like saucers as he took in her gorgeous appearance.


	2. Fights

Kagome the Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho.

Summary: A fight breaks out between InuYasha and Kouga, disturbing Youko Kurama. Youko is instantly taken with Kagome's scent.

Rating: PG-13

"Speaking" Thinking' Telepathic communication Scene change

_**Chapter 2: Fights**_

"Kagome, you're truly gorgeous." Kouga declared. "You're a kitsune now, which will make you an even more worthy mate."

"Kouga…" Kagome tried to stop the fight before it started, but it was too late.

Kouga had thrown an arm around her. InuYasha was seething with jealousy at the wimpy wolf touching **his** Kagome.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, you wimpy wolf," InuYasha screamed.

"Dog turd, if you are challenging my claim to my woman, I will fight for her." Kouga seethed.

How dare challenge my claim?' Kouga thought. 'He's just a hanyou mutt.'

"Of course I'm challenging your claim. Kagome is **mine**. **My** shard detector, **my** friend, and **my** future mate." InuYasha declared.

"Fine. We shall fight to the death for Kagome." Kouga stated dramatically.

A field outside the village

Good, another great mission completed,' Youko Kurama, the legendary bandit, thought proudly. I stole another Shikon no Kakera to add to my collection. That makes twenty.'

Youko did not use the shards to enhance his strength, though. That would have been dishonorable. He used them for bargaining chips and distractions. Youko always stole them back, though. He was very intelligent; Youko knew how important they were.

Youko's ears twitched as he heard shouting coming near. He could smell a wolf youkai, an inu-hanyou, and two kitsunes. One was a woman who smelt delicious; the other was a kit. He knew the woman wasn't the mother though, because they smelt too different. Youko decided to investigate.

On the outskirts of the field

"We shall fight for Kagome, and I will win, dog turd," Kouga stated angrily.

"That is where you are wrong, wimpy wolf, I will win. Kagome ain't going with you." InuYasha seethed.

Meanwhile, Kagome stood with Shippou on her left shoulder, intently watching the verbal battle. She knew in a few minutes she would have to intervene. InuYasha would probably win the battle, but before he could strike the fatal blow, she would sit him and protect him from Kouga.

Why do men have to be so difficult?' she thought.

Youko silently glided through the treetops, tracking his preys' movement with his ears and nose. That enticing scent was driving him insane. He hoped that the youkai the scent belonged to would be as beautiful as her scent was. She would truly make a worthy mate then.

InuYasha and Kouga's fight

They had been going at it for about ten minutes now. InuYasha just couldn't seem to get a dead-on blow because of Kouga's speed, but that wasn't to say he didn't get a piece of the wolf. Kouga was covered in scratches, and there was a deep wound on his shoulder.

Kouga couldn't get too close to InuYasha because of the Tessaiga. He had managed to hit him a couple of times, though. InuYasha had a few claw marks on his face and a mediocre gash on his stomach.

Kagome looked on, getting angrier by the moment. They were fighting over her like she was a piece of meat! She didn't even get a choice in this, according to them. She hated it when they fought, especially when it was over her. She should get to choose whom she wanted to marry, or "mate" as they called it. That word, mate, was starting to leave a foul taste in her mouth.

Kagome sighed again and gazed down at Shippou.

Why can't all youkai be as adorable and innocent as my kit? Well, his not really innocent, more mischievous,' Kagome thought as she watched the fight. Hopefully, when he grows up, he won't act as territorial as InuYasha and Kouga.'

Youko Kurama arrived at the field to witness an inu-hanyou and a wolf youkai battle. A beautiful female kitsune stood off to the side, obviously displeased with the quarrel.

Hmm. That's strange, usually female youkai are delighted when males fight over them. Maybe this one is special.' Youko thought.

In her arms, lay a content kit. They made an adorable picture. Youko knew that the female kitsune with the enticing scent was not the mother of the kit. First of all, they look nothing alike. Second, their scents differed too much. Besides, it was unusual for a female youkai to care for anything other than power. That is why the number of hanyous was increasing; the male youkai wanted female ningens because they were sensitive'.

Youko knew he was dangerously attracted to her. She was gorgeous and had the most beautiful scent he had ever had the honor to bask in. Besides, there was something different about her. He could see the caring for the kit and the two warriors in her eyes.

No, she is not a power hungry ruthless female youkai that will do whatever needed to get what she wants. She's different,' Youko thought with absolute certainty.

I will reveal myself now,' he decided. Youko took the simple spells covering his scent and aura off. Then, he stepped out of the cover of the bushes. Just in time to witness the beautiful youkai snap.

Her rage overflowed and she screamed, "Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit."

Youko looked towards the battle and found the inu hanyou to be buried in a crater four feet deep. Youko chucked, causing the group before him, minus the inu, to look towards him finally.

Kagome's POV

I had screamed "sit" after InuYasha after hit Kouga with a particularly vicious blow. I knew it was time to step in. Before I could shield InuYasha's prone form though, someone chuckled.

I looked towards the source of the sound, and there stood the most gorgeous youkai I have every seen. He was wearing a devilish smirk and an outfit similar to Kouga's, but white. His hair was a flowing silver mane. I instantly knew I had a new crush.

Kami, he was so gorgeous.

The youkai suddenly appeared before me and bent down on a knee. I blushed fiercely and could feel Kouga and InuYasha's glares on this stranger. He kissed my hand and looked up to me with a twinkle in his eye and a cunning smirk on his face. The look in his eye was similar to Miroku's, but something told me he had more honor than to do anything so hentaii as fondle me.

"Hello, my fair maiden, may I inquire your name? Mine is Youko Kurama. As you can see, I am a kitsune such as yourself. Your beauty and scent surprised me, and I knew I just had to hear your voice," this stranger, Youko said.

I blushed even redder and could feel InuYasha was ready to strangle Youko. I suddenly remembered my manners and was even more embarrassed.

"My name is Kagome. Thank you for the compliments. These are my companions." I rambled. Youko just smirked wider.

InuYasha interrupted our conversation with a growl. My eyes widened and I turned around just in time to see InuYasha lunge at Youko with a growl. "Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!"

(Youko's POV)

Her beauty and scent were absolutely enticing. I couldn't believe she would be acquainted with such honorless mongrels. She truly was the perfect mate.

I will never tire of her subduing the inu with nothing but a sit'. It was amazing. I also sense Shikon no Kakera on her, many. I wonder if I should take the concealing spell off of mine and join in alliance with her. It will probably upset the mongrels she travels with, but that's all right if I can have the chance to be with her, protect her.

I know I'm already in love with her. I know she is attracted to me; it is in her scent and her blush. Now all I have to do is turn on the charm.

She will be mine.

Back to the Story

"InuYasha, I can't believe you would attack Youko-kun like that. He didn't do anything." Kagome shouted at InuYasha's prone form.

InuYasha jumped up after the spell wore off and glared.

"Youko-kun, Kouga-kun, Shippou-kun, Miroku-kun," he imitated in a high-pitched voice. "Why do you always befriend all the youkai and hentaii you meet? There is no reason you should stop me from attacking this stranger."

"Actually," Youko interrupted, pissing InuYasha off. "Befriending people is actually a good trait, and I think you're just jealous."

Youko had hit the nail on the head and InuYasha was furious.

Who does this baka kitsune think he is? Kagome is mine. She belongs to me,' InuYasha seethed.

"Why would I be jealous? Because of Kagome? Pftt. She is just a shard detector. I just don't feel like getting a new one," Inuyasha shouted.

Kouga and Youko knew InuYasha was lying through his teeth, but Kagome didn't.

"That's how you really think of me InuYasha? I can't believe you. I thought we were at least friends," Kagome whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I thought we were friends. Is that all he thinks of me? A shard detector? A replacement for Kikyou?' she thought sadly.

"Kagome. No… I didn't mean that." InuYasha started to apologize, but Kagome held a hand up.

"Leave me alone InuYasha, I'm going home for a while. Don't even think about following me, baka," she whimpered.

Then, she turned and fled for the well.

Kagome's time

(Kagome's POV)

I can't believe InuYasha. I hope he doesn't attack Shippou, Miroku, Kouga, or Youko while I'm gone. I wonder what happened to Youko-kun? I don't think I should have left him with the gang. Especially Kouga, InuYasha, and Miroku. Kouga and InuYasha will probably attack him, and Miroku might give him some bad ideas.

He really is gorgeous.

The Next Day

Kagome woke up at 7:00.

Damn, I'm late for school,' she thought. Kagome rushed to get changed, grabbed a bite to eat as she left the house, and started to run to school.

"Oomph," she let out as she collided with someone and fell to the ground. She looked up, and saw a short fire apparition and two humans. One human had dark hair and a smirk on his face, while the other, the one she bumped into, had bright orange hair and was very ugly. He was looking at her with puppy-dog eyes. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

Someone called out for the group of boys before her while she was getting up. Kagome turned around and was met with gorgeous emerald eyes, beautiful hair, and a kitsune aura. One that was vaguely familiar.

It was a good thing I remembered the concealment spell that makes me look human,' Kagome thought. Or else I might have been in more trouble than I'm already in.'


	3. Reincarnations?

Kagome the Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho.

Summary: Kagome meets Kurama and the gang and confusion ensues. They want her to become a spirit detective, but what about the Feudal Era?

Rating: PG-13

_**Chapter 3: Reincarnations**_

(Kagome's POV)

I can't believe that I've met two gorgeous kitsunes in the same week. I know I must still be dizzy from the fall that baka human gave me.

This other kitsune's aura seems so similar to Youko's. Except this stranger's aura is more… gentle. They smell similar also. Youko's scent consisted of pine needles and morning dew, while this kitsune smells of pine trees and roses.

I just can't help be attracted to this man, this stranger. His gorgeous emerald eyes are to die for. His hair looks like silk, and I am tempted to touch it. I wonder how his real form looks?

Oh, look, he's talking to me now...

Hiei's POV

I don't know what I was doing walking with these filthy humans. They reek of sweat and something distinctly vermin. The two bakas were fighting and when we turned the corner the big oaf bumped into someone.

I looked at the ground to see a dizzy female kitsune. I smell magic on her, covering her true appearance. She looked at me for a moment, and I drowned in her aqua eyes. Then, she turned her focus to the two baka ningens and regarded the big oaf with disdain.

Well, at least I knew she was intelligent. Suddenly, her ears perked up for a second in a kitsune-like fashion before returning to their human disguise and she swiveled her head to Kurama, who was calling to us. I saw recognition in her sapphire depths, followed by confusion.

There was something different about this one.

Kurama's POV

I called to my friends from down the street. Kuwabara had collided with a raven-haired female and was probably spewing declarations of love by now.

I sighed… why did he have to act like such a baka all the time?

I approached the four of them warily; you never knew what the pranksters had up their sleeves. As I walked closer, the girl turned her head to look at me and I was met with the most gorgeous blue eyes. I could drown in those eyes.

I sensed that she was a kitsune under a disguise, much like myself. Except, her transformation seemed to be willing. She looked at me with recognition, and I felt a sense of déjà vu myself.

Youko called out from inside of me that I knew this girl from my previous life.

Well, I might as well respond to my inner kitsune.

(#Youko thinking# Kurama thinking' **Kagome telepathically communicating**)

#This is our destined mate. Can't you see? I remember her from long ago. My memories of that time are still shady, since it was so long ago, but I'm sure it's her.#

Are you sure? It has been a very long time, as you have said.'

#I am certain. I remember she had once said something of time hopping and returning through a well. Maybe this is her true home?#

That could be possible. Tell me, how can we communicate so freely today? Usually we can barely catch vestiges of the each other's thoughts, and sometimes just emotions.'

#It's the girl. She is a telepath. I believe she wants to join in on our conversation#

**Um, hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Do you happen to be the reincarnation of Youko Kurama?**

How could you possibly know?'

**Well, your scents and aura's are very similar. I have experience with reincarnations. I have met Youko recently. You see, I can time travel.**

#Well, that explains a lot.#

**Youko?! But I thought that this was your reincarnation?**

#Very close, my darling, because we do share the same soul. But, we also share the same body. We can communicate scarcely and share the same memories. We are technically one in the same.#

The others interrupted the three way telepathic conversation. They wanted to know who this strange girl was and what connection she had to Kurama.

Hiei was also feeling the little green-eyed monster creeping up on him.

(Third Person POV)

Kurama, Youko, and Kagome snapped out of their telepathic bubble immediately after Kuwabara started throwing a temper tantrum. Kurama sighed and pushed his previous incarnation back into the subconscious of his mind.

Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes that said, "Please introduce me." Of course, Kurama, already head over heels for the raven-haired girl, obliged.

"Kagome, the black-haired fire apparition is Hiei. Hiei, Kagome." Kurama introduced them.

Hiei gave a hn' and a bored expression. Kagome smiled at him.

"The one with the red hair is Kuwabara." Kurama added.

"Hello, my beautiful maiden, I think I'm in love with you," Kuwabara obnoxiously stated. Kurama and Hiei glared at him.

"Are you, by any chance, Miroku's reincarnation? You're not going to touch my butt, are you? Cuz I'll seriously hurt you," Kagome threatened the ugly boy who stepped into her comfort zone.

"And my name is Yusuke Urameshi. You're kind of cute, and you have spunk. You should meet Botan and Koenma," Yusuke introduced himself.

"It would be a pleasure to meet your other friends. But how do you know they would want to meet me?" Kagome questioned.

"You have a high spirit energy level and seem to know Kurama. They will offer you a job as a spirit detective." Hiei stated.

"Oh, well then. Lead the way," Kagome replied. So the group of five took a portal to Spirit Realm.

The group appeared at Koenma's office, followed by Kagome. Genkai, for some strange reason, was already there. Her face flashed surprise before she covered it. Koenma looked up at Kagome with his pacifier in his mouth.

But before he could speak, Kagome sprinted over to him.

"Aww, what a cute little prince. You are so adorable. I could kiss you to pieces. Aww," Kagome squealed while hugging him to her breasts.

Koenma, very out of character, got a perverted grin on his face and looked down her low-cut shirt. Kagome, of course, was oblivious. Kurama started to growl and Hiei was sending death glares the toddler's way.

Genkai cleared her throat just as Botan walked in to see Koenma peeping down Kagome's shirt.

"Koenma, I can't believe you. How could you take advantage of this poor woman's attachment to children?" Botan questioned angrily.

"Fine. Fine," Koenma rolled his eyes and popped into his teenage form, still snuggled against Kagome's breasts.

"Ahh," Kagome shouted. "Pervert. Hentaii."

Kagome was shocked that the cute little toddler transformed into a teenager.

"Very sorry. That form is easier to hold than this one. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Koenma, Prince of Spirit Realm," Koenma introduced while staring at Kagome with dreamy eyes.

Kurama was still growling while Hiei and now Yusuke were glaring. Kuwabara stood looking even worse with an ugly frown on his face. Kagome looked at them strangely, and they all stopped to look at her with dreamy expressions. Something was wrong. Kagome looked up when she heard a buzz and a twirling black vortex was above her. She heard a chant.

_All that ever felt lust's kiss_

_Will fall to their knees before you_

_Jealousy will blind_

_And true love shall be banned_

_Those that truly care, and those that just use, will bow their heads in obsession before your beauty_

When the chant ended, a voice boomed, "This is all because of your acquaintance with Youko and Kurama, just so you have someone to blame when your life falls apart."

Then, the vortex disappeared, leaving no traces behind that it was ever there.


	4. Consequences

Kagome the Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho.

Summary: Kagome meets Kurama and the gang and confusion ensues. They want her to become a spirit detective, but what about the Feudal Era?

Rating: M. (I changed it, just in case.)

_**Chapter 4: Consequences**_

Suddenly, Hiei appeared besides her, invading her personal space. His hand crept up her thigh lightning quick and cupped her butt.

Kagome's eyes widened, but before she could say hentaii,' his other hand moved to her breast. Before she could slap him, an enraged Yusuke tackled him to the ground while Kurama growled and moved in on her. He stood in front of her, facing the pair sprawled on the ground. While this protective move should have been comforting, it wasn't.

Something was… off, about Kurama. She realized what it was when he turned to face her and cupped her two breasts in his hands.

Kagome pushed him off of her, horrified. Before he could close in on her again, Kuwabara threw a punch and they got into a fistfight. Kurama sent Kuwabara to the ground with one crack of his rose whip, which he had taken out.

Hiei and Yusuke were still duking it out on the floor. Koenma started to approach her, but before he could, Genkaii put a stop to it all. She froze all the men in place, and then blasted them to the walls to prevent them from moving.

Botan stood stock-still, her mind trying to process what had just happened.

Before the men could break free, Genkaii spoke, "Kagome, go back to the past. Please try and avoid males. Koenma and I were just discussing your career as a spirit detective. I have had visions of you, granddaughter. That may come as a surprise, but all the information will come to you in the form of a dream. Your powers, and your true past. You are going to make sure all demons adhere to the strict time-traveling rules. I will see you soon. Go."

Genkaii was firm so Kagome spared one glance for the males stuck to the wall, and fled. A minute later, Genkaii's psychic hold snapped, releasing the men. The blast sent her spiraling into a corner. Botan took one last look at the retreating backs of the humans of the group, for the youkai were already gone, and went to assist Genkai.

Kami help that poor woman,' Botan thought.

Kagome ran towards the well full speed. She never turned back once, but prayed to Kami that poor old psychic would be all right.

Before she reached the well, Hojo intercepted her. Kagome had an inkling of what would happen if she stopped for him. So, using her gained youkai speed, she dodged him and made it to the well.

Before she jumped in, Kagome turned back. She had sensed Kurama and Hiei behind her. Just as they came into view, InuYasha appeared behind her and dragged her into the well. Kagome screeched, horribly scared. She didn't know who was behind her; she was too nervous to check their aura.

When they arrived in the Feudal Era, Kagome whipped around and slapped InuYasha. While he had been snagging her into the well, his hands had roamed forbidden places. She knew it had to do with the chant, but she was starting to get angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, InuYasha?" Kagome shouted angrily.

She was fuming. How could these men just claim her as a possession?

Kagome forgot about InuYasha and his hentaii actions for a second and ran to the village. She went straight towards Kaede's hut to find Miroku and Kouga arguing. Kagome didn't know what it was about, but she sure as hell wasn't waiting to find out.

The pair looked up at her as she approached, and she saw the look change in their eyes. Their eyes got glassy and turned a mossy green.

Kouga, using the shards in his legs, started to circle her. Every now and then he brushed his hands against her face, breasts, or butt. Kagome was starting to get agitated. She studied his movements, and the next time he came in to touch her, she punched him in the nose.

Kouga was sent sprawling several feet. Miroku then thought it was his turn to molest her. He came up to her and put his hand up her short skirt just as InuYasha entered the village. He tackled Miroku to the ground, eyes blood red. Kagome was starting to get nervous.

"Kaede, Sango, Shippou," she yelled into the hut, "please come out."

InuYasha just snickered as he rose to his feet. An unconscious Miroku lay sprawled on the ground behind him.

"They're not here Kagome. They went to help a neighboring village," InuYasha approached her. Kagome started to feel fear, real fear. Nobody would be there to help her like Genkai did.

She didn't know how she knew that kind old lady's name, but she did. Deep down, it was buried in her subconscious.

Kagome looked into InuYasha's now-green eyes and did the worst thing in the world. She fled.

Dogs enjoy chasing their prey. Dog demons are no different, and Kagome most definitely felt like prey. She sprinted as fast as she could to the field where she had first met Youko. Kagome didn't know why she ran in that direction, but she did. Kagome felt InuYasha gaining on her, but it was just a few dozen yards to the clearing. She somehow made it and turned to face InuYasha. Then, she thought of something.

Duh,' she internally screamed.

"Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit," Kagome screeched on the top of her lungs.

Kagome suddenly felt two auras behind her and turned to face Youko and a stranger. Their eyes were already green, but something was different about the stranger.

Youko approached her and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. Kagome was breathing heavily from exertion and anticipation. Suddenly, Youko brought his face level with hers and kissed her. The most shell-shocking, emotion-filled kiss ever experienced in any realm. Then, the kitsune ruined it by putting him hand up her skirt and in her panties. Kagome pushed him away as she tore her mouth from his.

The male side of the YuYu and Inu groups were rapidly approaching the field as InuYasha rose from the ditch in the ground. Somehow, the Spirit Detectives from the future had actually gotten through the well and traveled back to the past.

As they arrived, a war broke out amongst them. The stranger seemed to be the only one fighting **for** her, and not to **own** her.

Then, the strangest thing happened, Kurama and Youko met eyes. Suddenly, a blast of light filled the field.


	5. Meetings

Kagome the Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho

Rating: M.

_**Chapter 5: Meetings**_

When the bright light dimmed, Kurama and Youko were still staring fiercely at each other. Everyone stopped fighting to stare at Kurama. His appearances had changed.

Kurama seemed to be a mix of the youkai before him and his human self. His gorgeous red hair had silver highlights and his deep emerald eyes gained golden flecks. He had grown a few inches and had medium-sized claws. Kurama also gained cute red fox ears and a bushy tail.

The kitsune-hanyou and his incarnation growled fiercely at each other. When Kurama had seen Youko, it must have triggered something in his subconscious and brought on this drastic change.

The stranger suddenly stepped forward.

"Please stop this madness now. Youko, Kurama, I know this must be confusing, but think of how this beautiful maiden feels," the stranger said, then glanced back at her with a charming smirk and waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Kagome blushed; forgetting momentarily about the situation the lust curse had placed her in. Suddenly, the guys reminded her by approaching her with hungry expressions plastered on their faces. The stranger materialized before her in fighting stance.

Kagome rolled her eyes and yelled, "SIT", forming another InuYasha-sized crater. A boomerang came out of the forest and whacked Miroku in the head. Kaede and Sango stepped out of their hiding places just in time for Sango to catch her boomerang. Sango shot an angry glare at Miroku while Kaede muttered an incantation. Kagome was curious as to what she was chanting.

Kagome soon got her answer when a rosary bead materialized on each man's neck. Kagome smirked.

I wonder,' she thought deviously, what word should I use? I think I will use one word for all of them except Kurama, Youko, and the stranger.

That would mean when one misbehaved, they all would be punished.

Oh well.

"Miroku, Kouga, Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, SIT!!!" Kagome screamed.

They all looked at her strangely before the rosary beads glowed a pinkish tint and they were slammed unmercifully to the ground.

"Kurama, I'm sorry, but I need a trigger word for you too. Down," Kagome said softly.

She knew that he didn't deserve to be subdued at that instant, but it couldn't be avoided. Kagome needed to give the rosary a trigger word.

"Youko, BAD," Kagome giggled slightly at the word she had chosen for the kitsune thief.

She would have to be careful not to use that word unintentionally. Kagome then looked with guilty eyes at the stranger.

"Um, what's your name?" she questioned.

"Koronue," the stranger responded.

"Thanks for your help, Koronue. I'm sorry, but I also need a trigger word for your rosary beads." Kagome apologized beforehand.

"You can try if you'd like," Koronu said, unfazed, "but your subduing spell won't affect me unless I truly do something wrong."

"Oh, why not?" Kagome asked, interested.

Koronue held up a talisman as an answer. Kagome nodded, sighed, and then turned back to the other troublesome males.

She took in Kurama's new appearance hungrily. He was even more of a hunk now as a hanyou.

By now, all of the men were up and at it again. Sango glared at Miroku and Kaede sighed and shook her head in admonishment at the males' antics.

"**BAD, SIT DOWN**!!!" Kagome shouted. She really hated this lust spell and would seriously injure whoever messed with her life so thoroughly.

Kagome turned to Sango, Kaede, and Koronu. "We have to tie them up or restrain them somehow. They can get seriously injured if I have to constantly subdue them."

"I agree," Koronue added, "I really hate to see Youko and Kurama like this."

"How do ye know them?" Kaede questioned.

"I am Youko's fellow bandit. We are best friends. Kouga is my ally; I have helped him get out of many a tight situation. Also, my talisman had many magical properties. One of them allows me brief glimpses of the future. That is how I know of Kurama. I assure you, they would never act this way unless under the influence of a spell," Koronu replied sadly.

"I know," Kagome agreed, frowning. "Let's get them all back to Kaede's hut to restrain them. The only thing that could possibly make this situation worse would be if you fell under this spell."

"Don't jinx yourself, Kagome," Sango admonished sternly.

Kaede's Hut

(Kagome's POV)

I cannot believe this. Thank god for Koronue. He is the only thing keeping me sane right now. Kaede and Sango are also a good help.

What about Genkai and the other lady, though? The one with the blue hair seemed to be very upset when the boys started hitting on me.

I know I'm going to be receiving the dream Genkai warned me about tonight. I'm afraid to go to sleep. What if the past is something I don't want to see?

"Oh well, goodnight everyone," Kagome whispered into the darkness of the hut before she fell asleep.

Kagome's Dream

"Hello Kagome," Midoriko greeted warmly. "Many things here in you subconscious will surprise and upset you," she warned, "You can turn back now, but you will never learn the truth that way."

"I want to know what really happened," Kagome requested.

"If that is what you wish, child," Midoriko replied before everything faded to black.

When everything regained color, Kagome was greeted with the creation of the Shikon no Tama. She watched as Midoriko created the jewel with her dying breathe. That she knew of.

Then, something unexpected happened. Midoriko's stomach expanded with her unknown pregnancy. In the same second, the Shikon no Tama exploded out of her chest and she gave birth to a baby girl. Kagome looked on with shocked eyes as the child was transported through time and space. She landed in Japan, 1987.

"You're that child. My child," Midoriko said, appearing out of thin air.

"That's impossible," Kagome whispered.

"You were transported to the 1987 from my time. When you turned fifteen, a tiny portion of your power was awakened. You went through the well to InuYasha's time." Midoriko replied.

"I'm Kikyou's reincarnation," Kagome argued.

Midoriko sighed, and everything once more faded to black.

Kagome watched the baby regress back into a fetus and implant itself into Sakura Higurashi, Kagome's mother. Then, nine months later, Kagome was born. Sakura proudly showed her baby girl to her husband, father, and mother-in-law.

"Genkai is my father's mother," Kagome whispered as realization hit her.

She looked into Midoriko's eyes as the scene once again faded.

"How did the Shikon become implanted in my hip and why do I look so much like Kikyou? And how the hell did I become a kitsune?" Kagome questioned her other mother.

Midoriko was her mother; it was so strange.

"When they burned the Shikon with Kikyou's body, it searched for its true guardian and implanted itself into your body. You were still a newborn and it made you resemble its past guardian. **You** are the Shikon no Tama's true guardian. It belongs with you, and you with it. The shards fulfilled your heartfelt wish to become a kitsune. Now, many youkai, hanyous, and ningens will be after you. Some because of the lust spell. Others will come for the Shikon. Your powers will completely manifest themselves after the next full moon," Midoriko explained. "That is all you have to know for now. I will visit you again in your dreams. Farewell…daughter."

Kagome suddenly sprung awake. She glanced around her to see that the devious men had escaped their bindings while she was asleep.

"**BAD, SIT DOWN**!!!" Kagome screamed, thoroughly upset. "You are horrible. All I need is for Hojo, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku to fall under this damn forsaken lust spell and my misery will be complete." Kagome was bawling now.

She sprinted out of the hut and into the forest. Kagome ran nonstop for at least three hours before she collapsed in exhaustion. She was in the Western Lands. Kagome to a peek at her surroundings; she had found a beautiful clearing with hot springs. She glanced up at the sky.

The full moon is in three days,' she thought forlornly. She didn't want her power to fully manifest. Kagome was terrified of having that much power.

The sun would rise in about an hour, and Kagome was falling asleep.

I'll rest for just a second. I'll be fine,' she thought sleepily.

Kagome's eyes closed as a pair of golden eyes staring at her from behind the cover of darkness turned green.


	6. Three Nights with Sesshoumaru Part 1

Kagome the Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho.

Rating: M

_**Chapter 6: Three Nights with Sesshoumaru (Part 1)**_

Sesshoumaru flew to his castle at a speed rivaled by none. In his arms was a precious bundle. His golden eyes were flecked with green. Thoughts were flying in his mind.

(Sesshoumaru POV)

I can't believe I almost lost control. I saw this kitsune youkai and I practically jumped her while she slept.

Using my self-control, I managed to tame my instincts. The distinct scent of foreign magic lingers on this female's body. It cannot cover the scent of her miko magic, though. How can a kitsune also be a miko? Doesn't it defeat the purpose of having mikos to destroy demons if the miko herself is the creature in which she is destined to annihilate?

All these questions are making my head spin. I will ask the kitsune when she awakes. As for the strong lust magic that surrounds her, I will just have to keep my instincts at bay. I can scent many males on her, including my bastard hanyou half-brother. The thought of that filthy disgrace basking in the presence of this beautiful female is preposterous.

Sesshoumaru arrived at his massive castle and flew through the window as to not alert the servants, Jaken, or Rin that he was home. He laid the gorgeous female kitsune in his own chambers. Sesshoumaru then exited his chambers to patrol the perimeter.

I will ask her my questions when she wakes,' he thought as he flew away on his cloud.

(Later: Kagome's POV)

As I groggily opened my eyes to the darkness, I realized three things.

One, I was on a soft bed that was not my own.

Two, it was covered in an enticing masculine pine scent.

Three, the scent belonged to Sesshoumaru.

Immediately, I started to panic. I couldn't believe I got myself into this mess. Sesshoumaru was a bloodthirsty killer. He wouldn't hesitate to rape me because of this spell. And then he would probably kill me and leave me on InuYasha's figurative doorstep. This was probably the worst situation I could get myself into, other than Naraku.

I take back what I said about this not getting worse.

Suddenly, I realized I was not a helpless human any longer. I could put a subduing necklace on Sesshoumaru, and then escape.

God, I hate men. Especially strong, domineering, arrogant, mean, ruthless, reckless, gorgeous ones like Sesshoumaru.

Oh my God, I did not just call Sesshoumaru gorgeous. I must really be losing it. And I'm feeling really horny right now. I could jump his hot body with that enticing scent right about now.

Oh my, I am losing it. I can't believe I'm thinking this. It must be a side effect of becoming a youkai or the lust spell.

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts by two arms around her waist and someone nuzzling her neck.

"You smell delicious," the distinctive voice of Sesshoumaru rang out as he suckled on her neck.

Heat pooled low in Kagome's belly and she moaned low in her throat. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

"You're in heat," Sesshoumaru stated in a lust-filled voice.

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore and wrenched out of his grasp. Then, she promptly turned around and straddled his rock hard torso. The rest of the night, the only sound s in the room was Kagome's moans and Sesshoumaru's lust-filled growls.

A/N: I am issuing a challenge to anyone who wants to write a lemon for this chapter. Please just acknowledge my work in the summary, and its all yours for a one-shot lemon.


	7. Three Nights with Sesshoumaru Part 2

Kagome the Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho

Rating: M

_**Chapter 7: Three Nights with Sesshoumaru (Part 2)**_

Sun filtered into the spacious chambers, awakening the two slumbering demons within. They snuggled closer to each other before the female's eyes snapped open.

Her eyes darted around the room, trying to look at anything but the man lying beside her. A raw wound opened in her heart. She couldn't believe what she had done. She had lost her virginity to none other than Sesshoumaru!

Kagome blushed prettily as the naked inu-youkai behind her stirred as he awakened.

Sesshoumaru's head on her chest lifted as his gorgeous amber eyes opened. Kagome sprang out of the bed and faced him.

"Look, I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry Sesshoumaru. I know that you wouldn't want to be associated with a mere filthy ningen," Kagome blurted, momentarily forgetting that she was now a beautiful kitsune that Sesshoumaru wouldn't recognize.

"I do not know of which you speak. You are not a human, and I did not mind associating' with you," Sesshoumaru said the last part with a lustful glint in his amber orbs as they appraised her body.

Kagome shrieked as she looked at what Sesshoumaru was staring at. She was still naked!

"Hentaii," she screamed as she dashed back under the covers with Sesshoumaru.

"You would have died had I not helped you," he said with a teasing note in his voice. "Female kitsunes cannot resist the heat without literally dying of frustration. You were lucky I had come upon you and not some inferior youkai. Luckily for me, your heat is not yet over. In a few hours, it will come upon you again if I have not impregnated you with the heir to the Western Lands."

With that, Sesshoumaru sprang out of bed and moved so fast out the door it seemed like he disappeared. The only thing hinting that he was ever there was the closing of the mahogany door and his deep sensual voice as echoed throughout the room.

"A servant will come in and lead you to the hot springs. I know you will need it after last night. After all, virgins are always sore on the morning after." Sesshoumaru's voice rang out, as well as his deep chuckles.

Kagome almost saw red at his teasing. He thought it was funny that he had taken her virginity away? That horrible inu had the nerve to laugh at her about it!

She had wanted to save it for Youko Kurama.

Where had that thought come from?' Kagome questioned herself.

She knew Kurama was drop dead sexy, and more than a little enticing… but she wanted him to be her mate? A deep blush covered her features as she thought of him. She loved his cute fox ears, and she totally forgot everything she was about to say when they twitched or moved. She couldn't even stay mad at him! Also, his pristine white tail was so soft and fluffy.

Kagome sighed. She couldn't do anything to get her virginity back. After all, it was one of the rare things that you could never replace. Kagome also knew that Sesshoumaru was probably under the effects of the lust/love spell and didn't know that she was Inuyasha's wench. Well, at least that was how Sesshoumaru referred to her. She hated that. She wasn't anybody's possession!'

Just as Kagome was about to rise from the bed to find a way to escape, a young hamster youkai entered the room.

"Come this way please, Lady…" she trailed off.

"Kagome," Kagome supplied the girl.

"Thank you, come Lady Kagome," she said.

With that, she turned around and gave Kagome a robe to put on. Kagome did so, and then they left the room to search for the hot springs.

Kagome did not want to cause this polite youkai any trouble. She knew that Sesshoumaru would not hesitate to kill the young girl if she escaped. Kagome did not want any innocents to die because of her. So, she just followed the girl to a magnificent carved oak door. The youkai pushed the door open, revealing spacious bathing chambers.

"These are Sesshoumaru's personal hot springs, Lady Kagome," the youkai stated. "They have wonderful rejuvenating properties and I hope you enjoy them. Your bathing essentials are in the basket, as well as some towels. When you are done, ring the bell and I will return to lead you back to your room. Then, you will meet some of Sesshoumaru's guests."

With that said, the youkai turned around and started to leave.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, "I didn't catch your name."

The youkai turned startled eyes to Kagome. She knew she could be killed for being as disrespectful as to not give Lady Kagome her name. Her young amber eyes filled with tears.

"Ke-keiko," she stuttered.

"Thank you, Keiko. I will be sure to give Sesshoumaru a good report about you," Kagome said before she turned to her bath.

Keiko's eyes widened as she realized the mistress had overlooked her disobedience. She thanked kami before she exited the bathing chambers.

After a long bath, Kagome was rejuvenated. She sighed and reached for her towel. A clawed hand stopped her. When Kagome looked up, she saw Sesshoumaru. He sniffed her once, then after giving her a disappointed look, turned to leave.

"Well, excuse me," Kagome said sarcastically, "but what is wrong with the way I smell?"

Sesshoumaru turned back to give her a smirk and his reply,

"Absolutely nothing, my dear. You smell delightful. You just haven't gotten your scent of heat back yet. I think that I gave you more pleasure than your virgin body could handle," he teased.

With that said, he just simply disappeared, leaving Kagome fuming at his arrogance.

After he left, Kagome rang the bell that Keiko had left by her bathing supplies. She toweled herself off and put on her robe as she waited for the young hamster youkai to enter the bathing chambers. When the young girl scuttled in, she gave her a smile.

"Lady Kagome, I am sorry for forgetting to give you my name before. This humble servant thanks you for your mercy," Keiko apologized.

"First of all, you just forgot to tell me your name. There is nothing to be sorry for. Second, please don't call me Lady Kagome.' Kagome is just fine," Kagome said.

After her bath, she had calmed down a bit. Sesshoumaru's brief visit may have riled her up a bit, but she was fine now.

"Alright La… Kagome," Keiko stopped herself before she said lady. And with that, the two female youkais headed back to Kagome's chambers.

After they arrived at Kagome's chambers, Keiko left. Kagome could only stare in awe at the kimono Sesshoumaru had left her. It was gorgeous. The kimono itself was a pristine white, with pink sakura blossoms disrupting the flow of white here and there. Her obi was a light pink, as well as the delicate slippers that she found on the floor.

Once she put the kimono on, she looked at herself in the mirror. It flattered her in all the right places. The kimono was tight around the bosom and waist, and accentuated her curves. The silk felt heavenly against her skin, and Kagome almost forgot Sesshoumaru's rude arrogance. After all, if he could give such wonderful gifts, he couldn't be that bad.

After Kagome finished appraising herself, she went over to the dresser to do her make up. Kagome put a light shade of blush on, as well as pink eye shadow and lipstick. When she opened a stunning jewelry box, she saw a white card with some writing on it. It said…

_Dearest Beloved,_

_Please forgive my arrogance. The kimono as well as the jewelry is yours. It is the most I can do for taking advantage of you. I am asking you to be on your best behavior tonight in front of my guests. The Eastern Lord is coming for a visit._

_Deepest love,_

_Lord Sesshoumaru_

Kagome couldn't believe what the note said. She decided that she would behave tonight and not embarrass Sesshoumaru. After all, the guys would track her down soon, and the groping and lustful glances would continue. She would enjoy this caged freedom while it lasted.

When Kagome looked back down into the jewelry box, she gasped. Inside, there was a necklace, a ring, a pair of earrings, and a bracelet. They were all made of gold and had pink diamonds encrusted into them. All of the diamonds were the size of American dimes.

Kagome knew that this present must have been very expensive, and she treasured it. She was beginning to think that Sesshoumaru couldn't be that bad.

The only thing was… would he still feel the same once the curse was lifted and he knew who she really was?

Also, what would happen when she fell back into heat? Kagome shuddered and pushed those thoughts out of her head. After that was done, she put her gorgeous jewelry on. Kagome would surely be on her best behavior tonight.

After she got dressed and put her make up on, Keiko led her to the dining hall. Once there, Keiko left her to Sesshoumaru and the Eastern Lord. She glided over to her seat beside Sesshoumaru and across from the Eastern Lord. Once the two taiyoukais sat, she did also. Kagome knew that she could not speak unless spoken to, and she was determined to do everything right tonight.

Hopefully, this lord would not also fall under the lust spell.


	8. Three Nights with Sesshoumaru Interlude

Kagome the Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho.

Rating: M

_**Chapter 8: Three Nights with Sesshoumaru (Interlude - Yami)**_

The Eastern Lord trailed his eyes over her figure, but his eyes didn't turn green. Kagome sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't have to worry about this male lusting after her.

Although there was always the chance that he could be naturally attracted to her, that didn't bother her as much as the lust spell. She knew that taiyoukais had iron-willed control.

Sesshoumaru was the exception to this rule – but only this once.

Something seemed achingly familiar about this kitsune lord. He had two silver ears sitting upon his head; they twitched every which way in the cutest manner. His silver hair was very long and fell to his waist. White robes adorned his muscular body. Although there were two things that stood out: his gorgeous amber eyes had flecks of emerald and his scent was that of pine trees and flowers. Kagome's eyes widened considerably.

"Are you Youko Kurama's relative?" she asked the man timidly. She hated herself for the weakness that her voice belied.

The man just smiled warmly at her and replied with a twinkle in his eyes, "Yes, I am. I am Kurama's older brother Yami. Everyone except me seems to call him Youko, though."

Kagome gasped. This was the brother of the man that she was in love with. Kagome blushed prettily at that thought. She knew that she like the silver kitsune a lot, but she wasn't sure that it was love until just now.

Kagome also knew that she probably had no chance with Youko or Kurama now that their brother Yami knew of her tryst with Sesshoumaru. She had no choice in the matter, though. Sesshoumaru had taken her when she was in heat and had no control over her actions when it came to the opposite sex.

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes as she realized that if she didn't get her heat back soon she was pregnant with Sesshoumaru's child. She looked at Yami for assistance. Maybe he could return her to Youko and Kurama?

(Kagome's POV)

"There is one thing that I am not getting, though. If you are to be my brother's mate, as I can discern by his intimate scent lingering on your skin, why did you mate with Lord Sesshoumaru?" Yami asked imporingly.

I blushed again. I seemed to be doing that so much since I lost my virginity.

"I went into heat when Lord Sesshoumaru found me. We wouldn't have mated under normal circumstances. But, with my curse and my heat, it couldn't be avoided," I replied.

Lowering my eyes to the ground in shame as the thought that I didn't have a chance with either of the one's that I love squeezed at my heart without mercy.

"Please explain," Yami said without judging me.

Because of his politeness, I told him my whole story from beginning to end. I started at when I was transported at fifteen to the future and ended with me being here. He was very patient and waited until I was finished before he proceeded to speak.

"Because of the conditions," Yami began, "you and my brother can still mate. Youko is anything but a virgin, if you don't mind me saying. He just hasn't taken any mates yet. Inu youkai may mate for life, but since you are a kitsune and Sesshoumaru isn't a conventional youkai, this can be an exception. Sesshoumaru was under a spell of lust, and you went into your first youkai heat. Furthermore, Sesshoumaru didn't mark you and you didn't mark him. Therefore, as long as you do not have sex again, I deem it alright for you to mate my brother."

I was so happy that I flung myself into his arms and gave him a big hug. Just as I did that, I began to feel my heat return at the feel of his rock-hard muscles. Well, at least I know I'm not pregnant.

That was my last rational thought for the evening.

When Kagome hugged Yami, he got aroused. Her enticing scent and supple body were just too wonderful not to.

Yami knew he couldn't do anything, though. She was destined to be his brother's mate. Also, he would be taking advantage of her and giving in to the lust spell. Yami had more control than his brother and the others, and he was a spell caster by nature. He could resist the enticing magic around her aura only because of his strong control and honor.

Yami just sighed and looked to Sesshoumaru. His eyes were bleeding blood red as Kagome started to grind into Yami. The silver kitsune lord just sighed and pushed Kagome behind him.

In one swift move, he pulled a stone out of his pouch and chanted a sleeping incantation. Kagome and Sesshoumaru stumbled on their feet for a minute before dropping. Yami caught Kagome and just shook his head.

The trouble my little brother gets himself into,' he thought ironically.


	9. Three Nights with Sesshoumaru Part 3

Kagome the Kitsune

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

Rating: M

_**Chapter 9: Day Three with Sesshoumaru (Part 3)**_

When Kagome awoke the next morning, she was shackled to her bed in Sesshoumaru's palace, and her heat was still burning her from the inside. Even with her newly acquired kitsune strength, she couldn't break the ropes binding her. Kagome's emerald eyes flashed with rage as she realized her bonds were magically enhanced.

When Kagome sent out some of her miko energy to break the spell on her restraints, a powerful magic snapped her power back at her like a broken rubber band. She growled fiercely and her auburn ears twitched with annoyance and anger. Kagome's youkai blood was demanding for her to be released so she could fulfill her unquenched desire.

Right now, Kagome didn't care which youkai lord she mated with. Either one of the handsome silver-haired taiyoukais would do right now; maybe both would be better. Kagome drifted into a daydream of the two taiyoukais coming into her room and satisfying her growing need.

Kagome could sense that Yami was still in Sesshoumaru's castle. The lord had not concealed his scent, aura, or energy with spells. She also knew that Sesshoumaru himself was being restrained in his room by the location of his aura and the rage that was rolling off of him in waves. That led Kagome into another interesting daydream with chains and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome snapped out of her daydreams when she felt a weak youkai approaching her room at a mediocre pace. She growled deep in her chest when the door opened to reveal Jaken. Kagome wasn't in the mood for his incompetence. Nor was she pleased to find that another male had fallen under her curse.

When Jaken saw the beautiful kitsune youkai chained to the bed, his beady little eyes quickly bled green. This utterly disgusted the female who was on the receiving end of his slimy and violating gaze. The toad-like creature clumsily stumbled over to the beautiful goddess who held every man's lust and affection.

"Get out!" Kagome fiercely growled to the approaching toad youkai.

The thing known as Jaken just smiled at her in a disgustingly worshipping way. It made Kagome want to retch. Why were the gods so cruel that they had to burden her with Jaken's affections?

When Jaken stepped too close, Kagome's eyes bled red in annoyance, rage, and sexual frustration. No matter how desperate she got because of her heat, she wouldn't lower herself to mate with this nauseating specimen if it killed her!

Besides, since she mated with Sesshoumaru and was no longer a virgin, Kagome's control on her libido had strengthened.

As the vile creature lifted a hand to touch her smooth face, Kagome blasted him with pure pink miko energy. The weak toad youkai was hurled into the wall and fell unconscious.

When Yami heard all the noise and commotion, he came to check on his brother's future mate. It had taken a lot of power and concentration to restrain and calm Sesshoumaru from going into frenzy. Yami had never seen the normally emotionless demon lord so crazed. He couldn't blame him though. If not for his strong bond with his brother, he would have mated and marked the desirable auburn-haired yasha himself.

Kagome was really quite the minx. Yami sighed as he realized how wonderful she would fit the role of Eastern Lady. Kagome was kind, compassionate, powerful, and protective. She was also one of the last elemental kitsunes left. Elementals had power over nature, but they didn't come into full power until the first full moon after their becoming.

When Yami entered the room, Kagome's eyes glazed over and a pout formed on her luscious red lips. A flash of her pearly white fangs was visible. The taiyoukai visibly shuddered at the heated gaze his brother's yasha was sending his way.

Oh how furious Youko would get at Kagome's predicament! The Eastern Lord smirked at the thought. A little jealousy never hurt anyone.

"I didn't know you were the bondage type. Kinky," Kagome seductively purred.

The silver kitsune just shook his head to clear the inappropriate sexual thoughts of this little vixen out of his mind. His treasured self-control was waning in the face of his rapidly growing desire. Yami's senses were overpowered by her delicious scent and enticing aura.

"Come ere big boy," Kagome purred sexily.

Yami's eyes bled red and he pounced on her. His control shattered and his was acting like a kit! Kagome arched her back as much as she could from her position of the bed.

Yami's nose led him down Kagome's enticing body. With one quick motion, her white nightgown was in shreds…

Yami's amber eyes widened as he fell out of the haze the lust spell had shrouded him in. He had just performed oral sex on his brother's mate! Kagome was still panting from the after-effects of her orgasm. The little vixen smirked at him and purred.

"Why so shy all of a sudden?" she questioned with a teasing glint in her emerald eyes.

Yami just blushed uncharacteristically and turned his head away.

"Well, now that you've finished, please release me," Kagome more demanded than requested.

Yami was flustered and quickly untied her bonds. He couldn't hold her there forever, and after what he just did, he had no right. She was under the effects of her heat and normally she wouldn't have condoned what he just did.

After Yami released her, Kagome smirked and pounced on him, knocking him onto the bed. Yami growled low in his throat as he realized the cunning vixen had tricked him!

That had never happened to him before, and it was turning him on and infuriating him at the same time. Yami had always been the trickster, and now he was getting a taste of his own medicine.

"Well, thanks for letting me go," Kagome said conversationally before she showed her appreciation by molesting him. Her talented hands grabbed him through his hakama and he moaned. The little vixen just smirked and continued her ministrations through his clothes.

All of a sudden, Kagome backed away as if just realizing something. She got a nervous look on her pretty face and started to worry her bottom lip. The kitsune lord on the bed could only stare at her lips in a daze.

"What's the lunar phase tonight?" Kagome nervously questioned. After the heat consumed her, she had forgotten all about her dream with Midoriko, her mother.

"Tonight is the full moon," Yami hazily replied.

He was still not all there. Kagome swore lightly under her breath and pushed the curtains over her window away to reveal that the sun would be setting in about two hours. Kagome sighed in apprehension as she realized she had two hours before she reached her full power as an elemental kitsune.

Yami had explained last night about how Elementals got their full power on the first full moon after their becoming. Her lost virginity with Sesshoumaru was her becoming, and tonight was the full moon.

In her nervousness, Kagome forgot all about her heat. Besides, Yami had satiated her lust for the time being. Kagome smirked at the kitsune that was trying to look anywhere but at her. The twinkle of her laugh echoed throughout the room as Kagome realized the seemingly unfazable taiyoukai lord was mortified because he went down on her. Really, he was acting like a kit! At least Kagome was still free to be with Youko. Kagome knew that her destined mate couldn't resist her, and she would use that to her full advantage.

Before Yami could ask her why she was laughing, a female butterfly youkai fluttered into Kagome's room. The servant blushed darkly as she caught the scent of sex lingering in the room.

"Lord Yami and Lady Kagome, many youkai are attacking the castle. Lord Sesshoumaru requests your assistance. He and his guards are already at the gates fighting the intruders," the butterfly said nervously.

She bowed and then left the room in a hurry.

Yami and Kagome shared a glance before they sprinted to the gates. Sesshoumaru was using his demon sword to destroy the many youkai of Naraku's army. Their pristine white clothing and the fact that most of them were either kitsune or inu distinguished Sesshoumaru's army. Naraku and his offspring were floating above the battle using Kagura's wind.

Kagome growled fiercely at the cowardly spider hanyou. She would have to stay back for this battle because all of the fighters were male and the two youkai lords did not want any others to fall under the pull of the lust spell.

It would be hell for her if Naraku fell under the spell.

As soon as they reached the gates, Yami flung himself into battle. His muscles rippled sexily with his every movement and he quickly drew his sword, Ketsuna. Reluctantly, Kagome tore her eyes away from Yami. Her emerald eyes rose up to lock gazes with Naraku's now moss green eyes.

"Oh shit," Kagome swore as she realized Naraku had succumbed to the seductive pull of her curse.

She quickly scanned the youkai around her and realized that all of them had fallen under the spell. Each youkai still fought for his respective side, but now they were fighting to see who could get closest to her. Kagome growled and then took a glance at the setting sun. She only had a half an hour left before her powers blossomed. Kagome sighed and knew she would just have to sit it out.

The two lords had made Kagome promise last night that she wouldn't fight. Any male youkai would fall under the spell while they were in combat and then they would try to dominate her, not kill her. Kagome shuddered violently at the thought of just any strange youkai trying to force her.

Suddenly, Naraku materialized behind her. It seemed that he was tired of waiting. Kagome quickly whipped around to face him and her emerald eyes locked on the jewel shards in a satchel tied to his hip.

The only youkai with jewel shards were Kagome, Kouga, Youko, and Naraku. Yami had told her of the concealing spells Youko had over the shards in his possession last night. Kagome was going to have to ask him to do a concealing spell over her shards as well.

Naraku quickly advanced on her. Kagome growled a warning to him as she reached around into a bag she had grabbed before she left her room and fingered the rosary beads inside. When Naraku didn't heed her warning, Kagome sprang forward and forced the rosary around his neck.

"**Jerk**," Kagome screamed.

The rosary took that as a trigger word. Time stood still, and all the youkais in the clearing just stared as Naraku was violently pulled down by the force of the submissive spell. It seemed that the stronger Kagome's spirit energy got, the more effective the rosaries became; Naraku was in a five-foot deep crater.

At that moment, the sun chose its time to set. When the full moon appeared in the sunset, a blinding white light filled the battlefield.


End file.
